videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
Rudolph Barrett/Arcade
BeastKnights: The Feudal Tamers Prologue (Shows the book in one page a drawing of the heroic stance of Rudolph Barrett, followed by his name below, and then in the other page, a series of texts will show up with the following prologue here.) In England, the House of Tudor is known for revolutioning the way the monarchy was presented. The King Henry VIII has invented an unique religion as a response for the christianity not allowing his wedding with Catherine, so he married her by using his own religion with the hopes to proceate a heir for his throne in case he passes away, as long as said heir is male. Henry VIII also has made a special army called "The Shining Knights", composed of soldiers who follow his word and ideology, no matter the consequences they are confronting. One of these knights is Rudolph, son of the legendary knight Gerard Barrett. Rudolph was ordered by the King to partake in a war against the foreigners in order to spread the Tudor way, but unberknowst to him, Henry has made clear that the other knights must obey his questionable orders by doing the worst methods done in a war such as rape of women, as well as pillage and even murder of innocents, including children. During one of the foreign takeovers, Rudolph become disgusted by the actions of his fellow soldiers, especially his former friend Phillip Anderson, of he which got executed by the townspeople for his atrocities. As a result, Rudolph resigned the group because if he would do said actions they did, will taint his soul with darkness. With no job and wandering alone, he feels that the Deathopian invasion is coming, and he must prepare his weapons and convince a few soldiers who never caused said atrocities to band together and prepare to fight as Rudolph is awaiting the moment for a fated fight against his former friend Phillip, which is now resurfaced as Shadoz. Stage 4 Interlude - VS. Gretchen Eillan Pre-Fight Cutscene (Scene takes place in Gretchen's Lab. Rudolph is seen opening the door.) * Rudolph: "I wonder what's with this place?" (Rudolph then hears that a beautiful woman is doing some spells, but she always fails.) * Rudolph: "Perhaps it's a place of witchcraft. I must find it out!" (Gretchen is seen coughing as a result of her failed spell.) * Rudolph: "Excuse me, Miss Eillan." * Gretchen: "What the hell do you want here, Rudolph?" * Rudolph: "Just wondering, when you decided to become a witch?" * Gretchen: "Since I was a little girl, but better not insult me for that." (Gretchen pushes Rudolph to the ground with her wand.) * Rudolph: "Aww shit! That hurts!" * Gretchen: "If you came here just to provoke me, you are wrong!" (Rudolph gets up and assumes his fighting stance.) * Rudolph: *sighs* "I don't want to hurt you, but I have no choice." * Gretchen: "I warn you that I'm more than you think, lardbutt." (Gretchen assumes her fighting stance.) After-Match Cutscene (Rudolph helps Gretchen to get up.) * Rudolph: "I'm sorry for my lack of manners, Miss Eillan." * Gretchen: "Apology accepted, Rudolph." * Rudolph: "Well, what the fuck are you doing?" * Gretchen: "I need to convince my people that I'm not bad." * Rudolph: "For what reason?" * Gretchen: "See it for yourself." (Gretchen conjures a vision where Deathstructor and his henchman Shadoz are invading England as a few knights are fighting against them.) * Gretchen: "Deathstructor has returned!" * Rudolph: "I knew it!" * Gretchen: "Also, the dark knight you see here is none another than... Phillip Anderson." * Rudolph: "He changed for the worse. Blame King Henry VIII for allowing him to do what I never allowed to." (The spell dissipates. Gretchen then starts to put her hand in Rudolph's shoulder.). * Gretchen: "It's not your fault for the situation of Phillip." * Rudolph: "Trust me... I will stop him at all costs." * Gretchen: "Hope you return from your mission well." * Rudolph: "Thanks, Gretchen." (Rudolph leaves the lab walking but not before Gretchen kisses him in the cheek.) * Gretchen: "Good luck, my knight in shining armor." Fated Battle - VS. Shadoz Pre-Fight Cutscene (Scene takes place outside of Deathstructor's Castle, where we see dark brown mountains, a couple of bones and dark gray clouds that cover the entire sky, followed by lightning coming from said clouds. Rudolph starts walking to the center of the circled area.) * Rudolph: "So, this is where Deathstructor is located. Hope I will finish him as soon as possible." (An evil laugh is heard.) * Rudolph: "Who's there?" (Shadoz shows up in front of Rudolph, who just turned around.) * Shadoz: "Remember me, Rudolph Barrett?" * Rudolph: "Phillip Anderson? Is that you?" * Shadoz: "Yes... the same." * Rudolph: "I thought you got killed for your atrocious hate crimes." * Shadoz: "I was... however, Deathstructor reanimated me as Shadoz, his top enforcer... and you should do the same! Join Deathstructor, and we will rule the land of the living together!" * Rudolph: "Never! I serve to my country... not to their enemies like you!" * (Rudolph and Shadoz start to clash their swords with each other in a correographed fight before they return to the square one.) * Shadoz: "Foolish man... you just rejected his offer of becoming stronger, my old friend." * Rudolph: "You're no longer my friend ever since you started to kill innocent people remorselessly!" * Shadoz: "You cannot escape from fate... we're born to cause bloodsheed!" * Rudolph: "I will never become like you! Time for our personal showdown, bitch!" (Both warriors are now in their combat stances.) After-Match Cutscene (Rudolph stands over a defeated Shadoz. The former grabs the latter from the chest.) * Rudolph: "What do you know about Deathstructor?" * Shadoz: "Deathstructor will rule this world, and you will never do anything to stop him." * Rudolph: "You're not but a coward, Phillip!" * Shadoz: "Phillip is dead! Shadoz is my new name now!" * Rudolph: "Then I wouldn't ever met you in first place!" (Rudolph smacks Shadoz with his shield, falling the latter to the ground unconsciously.) * Rudolph: "I would wish King Henry VIII never enlisted you in first place. I will stop Deathstructor on my own." (Rudolph runs towards Deathstructor's castle.) Sub-Boss Cutscene (We cut to Deathstructor's lair as we hear his laugh as he sees Rudolph through a crystal ball.) * Deathstructor: "So you have decided to fight me... However, this isn't going to happen soon." (Deathstructor's skeletal right hand glows to the crystal ball. We cut to the castle as Rudolph walking towards, as a black energy teleports him to a platform in a cave with lava surrounding it.) * Rudolph: "What's this trap?" (We hear an animal growl for a while. Then, an hybrid creature starts to land the ground with a huge shockwave.) * Mantigore: "Nobody's going to step Deathopia, mortal!" * Rudolph: "I heard legends of you... you're Mantigore, the ancient sentinent Animal Spirit!" * Mantigore: "He wants you dead so you cannot interfere with the invasion!" * Rudolph: "Listen, Deathstructor corrupted you!" * Mantigore: "Deathstructor's will is absolute!" (Mantigore screams in front of Rudolph. The latter is now in his combat stance afterwards.) * Rudolph: "Fine! If you don't listen, I will react you in fucking combat!" * Mantigore: "You think you are brave to fight me? You are a fool!" Final Boss Cutscene (Mantigore gets up easily.) * Mantigore: "You have proven to be a worthy warrior, Rudolph Barrett." * Rudolph: "Thanks, Mantigore. I owe you one." * Mantigore: "I was mind controlled by Deathstructor when he abducted me, claiming that mankind eradicated my kin." * Rudolph: "That's horrible!" * Mantigore: "However, I realized that humans are not as bad as I thought." * Rudolph: "I'm glad you returned back to your senses." * Mantigore: "My time here is over... go to his throne room as I'm resting myself in peace back at my homeland." (Mantigore's eyes start to close as his ethereal body starts to disappear in front of Rudolph.) * Rudolph: "You will be remembered by your fellow beasts as their hero!" (We cut to Deathstructor's lair, as he gets angry for Mantigore's vanishing, seeing through a crystal ball.) Deathstructor: "I knew that Mantigore is a fuck failure! I will show him the true meaning of death!" (Deathstructor's skeletal right hand glows to the crystal ball. We cut back to the cave as Rudolph is feeling a strange sensation.) * Rudolph: "What's happening to me?" (Dark energies causes Rudolph to be teleported to Deathstructor's throne room, a place located in the top of the castle, decorated in dark fantasy architecture. Deathstructor is seen sitting in his black throne.) * Deathstructor: "Welcome to my realm, Rudolph Barrett." * Rudolph: "It's about shit time we're meeting face to face." * Deathstructor: "Very well... I am Deathstructor, bringer of the incoming apocalypse." * Rudolph: "I knew it! You are the one who almost eradicated mankind the world years ago!" * Deathstructor: "The humans are no better either! They have done even worse things since the beginning of times. As a matter of fact, their hate wars caused my unsealing in first place." * Rudolph: "Stop talking nonsense!" * Deathstructor: *laughs* "Your King, Henry VIII, has been toying with you ever since you served him." * Rudolph: "That's impossible!" * Deathstructor: "Of course it's possible... Remember Phillip... or as he's now called, Shadoz? Well, Phillip has been commiting atrocities in his former life, to the point that his own people revolted against him." * Rudolph: "What's the reason for his former actions?" * Deathstructor: "Simple, Henry VIII has allowed his own knights to cross the line when necessary. That's what the war represents, and you just left the group because of your so-called idealism." * Rudolph: "I now understand that's the very reason for me to left his service, and I'm not thinking of going back, but that doesn't mean you have the right to insult my idealism, reaper!" * Deathstructor: "Enough talk, Rudolph!" (Deathstructor unearths his scythe, Black Cleaver, out of the ground and grabs it as he starts to walk outside of his throne to the square one in front of Rudolph.) * Deathstructor: "I will conquer your realm once I finally kill you!" * Rudolph: "I don't think so! It's time for you to be destroyed!" * Deathstructor: "You will rue the day you are going to cross with me, knight!" (Rudolph is now assuming in his combat stance.) Ending Cutscene (Deathstructor is defeated, however he gets up easily.) * Deathstructor: "Why? I wasn't supposed to be defeated by a mere human like you!" * Rudolph: "Evil will never prevail! Surrender now, Deathstructor!" * Deathstructor: "How fucking dare you!" (Deathstructor runs towards Rudolph and attempts to attack him, but is countered by the knight's sword, impaling the skeletal ruler in the chest for five seconds and then pulls off. Deathstructor starts to feel that his ironic death is starting now.) * Deathstructor: "No! I was supposed to cause death to humans like you, not a creature like me!" * Rudolph: "My duty here is over... I must return to my homeland." (Rudolph leaves the castle as the components of it are starting to fall while energy waves are starting to surround Deathstructor.) * Deathstructor: "I will haunt you soon to eternity, Rudolph Barrett!" (The waves cause Deathstructor to explode into bones. We cut to Rudolph leaving the castle and summons Dragolux, leaps towards the Dragon Spirit, flying with him as the Deathopian castle is falling into pieces. We cut later to Henry VIII's throne, where a messenger comes to advise the King about Rudolph's return.) * King's Messenger: "My lord, the knight Rudolph Barrett has returned!" * Henry VIII (voiced by Jim Cummings): "Bring him now!" * King's Messenger: "As you wish, your majesty!" (Rudolph enters the throne as indicated.) * Rudolph: "I'm going to talk with you." * Henry VIII: "Do you have any question?" * Rudolph: "Yes, your majesty! It's true that you are mismanaging your own kingdom?" * Henry VIII: "No. What kind of fallacy is that?" * Rudolph: "The very fact that you allowed Phillip to commit his atrocities in his former life, and therefore he was reemerged as Shadoz. He's now a Deathopian, of which I stopped the invasion of Deathstructor with my own bravery." * Henry VIII: "You don't understand the true meaning of this... War has ever existed since the ancient times. You should be thankful for serving me in first place." * Rudolph: "Are you fucking insane? I finally know about how you manage the throne!" * Henry VIII: "Wait a minute! Are you lecturing me?" * Rudolph: "Yes! You have proven to be a harsh, ruthless and egotistical ruler! On the top of that, I noticed that you slept with many women with the wish of getting a male heir for your throne... and not even allowing your own female daughters to be your successors." * Henry VIII: "Don't ever insult me! You should get more respect to your superiors in first place." * Rudolph: "If you respected yourself first, you wouldn't allow your knights to commit atrocities in your own name, boasting your own ego instead of thanking me for saving the world from an undead invasion." (Henry VIII pushes Rudolph out of rage to the ground as the latter gets up.) * Henry VIII: "Enough of your insolence! I have no choice than... expel you from my service, only because I admit that you saved the world after all! If I see you stepping in this place one more time... I will execute you without mercy!" *turns to the guards* "Guards, send him out of my throne!" * Guards #1 and #2: "Yes, sir!" (The guards accompany Rudolph out of Henry's castle. Later, Rudolph is now out of said castle, where Gretchen Eillan runs towards him and hug for a while.) * Gretchen: "What the fuck happened?" * Rudolph: "Unfortunately... I'm now branded as a Persona Non Grata for the Tudor Dynasty." * Gretchen: "I knew it... Henry is such a jerk!" * Rudolph: "Well, I talked to him about giving me a second chance, but instead he rejected me just because I told him about his awful methods, not to mention that he's the one who authorized Phillip's massacre against innocent people in first place!" * Gretchen: "That's horrible, Rudolph! I can't believe your own king has discarded you just for his superiority complex!" (Rudolph has announced that he's no longer associated with the Tudor Dynasty.) * Rudolph: "You know that, screw the Tudors!" * Gretchen: "Don't worry... In my eyes, you're a hero, no matter what the royals think about you." * Rudolph: "By the way, I have another thing to say... Gretchen, do you want to be my girlfriend?" * Gretchen: "Yes, my shining knight!" (Rudolph and Gretchen kiss each other in the mouth for five seconds.) * Rudolph: "I've waited the perfect moment for this, my beautiful witch." * Gretchen: "And what are you going to do?" * Rudolph: "From now on, I have decide to fight for my people... and for those who are mistreated by the corrupt royalty of the Tudors!" * Gretchen: "That's good! Now, let's walk together on a date." * Rudolph: "Hope fate will unite us for eternity, Gretchen." (Rudolph and Gretchen start to hold their hands and walk to the forest as the camera goes far to it. After that, the screen fades black.) Category:Arcade